


An Unwritten Night

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Unwritten Rule (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Bi-Curiosity, Boyband, Boys' Love, Bromance to Romance, Celebrities, Crushes, England (Country), Fanfiction, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Group Sex, Hardcore, Homoeroticism, M/M, Musicians, Romance, Short One Shot, The X Factor Era, Threesome - M/M/M, United Kingdom, Unwritten Rule, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Reece and his lover Fred want to have a threesome with a friend close to them. Admittedly, they were picky and questionable about their choice. After talking among themselves, they decide to go forward with it. Will Reece and Fred become closer to their mutual friend or have their hearts crushed?
Relationships: Jed Thomas/Fred Roberts/Reece Wiltshire-Fessey
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last Unwritten Rule story I will be writing for the time being. Hope you will enjoy this one plus the others I previously wrote. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!

Twenty-year-old Fred Roberts and his band mate Reece Wiltshire-Fessey had been together for a few weeks since _Unwritten Rule_ was established. Surprisingly Reece brought up the idea about having a threesome with another guy. Since the band was formed, Reece really began to like Fred, and sex with him is great, while he adored girls there was a part of Reece that is attracted to guys. You see, Reece didn’t like dildos. If he wanted something inside of him, he wanted it to be a part of someone. Unfortunately (or fortunately in some cases) that part is going to be attached to the rest of that person. Fred was a little upset at first. Reece told him that, just because he wanted to fuck a dick every now and then, his feelings for Fred weren’t any less nor was there something that he lacked in bed. While Reece enjoyed many a nightly fantasy involving him and a girl. It is just that sometimes he wanted a guy and Fred was the guy he wanted. But Reece didn’t want to go off by himself and have sex with just any guy. He wanted to bring one home and share him with Fred. Partly, Reece wanted Fred to understand why he wanted another guy every now and then. But more than that, Reece wanted to share the experience with Fred. Reece assumed he understood because his mate agreed, reluctantly. Fred told Reece that before dating girls he had a couple of _boyfriends_ but had only had intercourse with one. And even with him, Fred had only done it twice.  
  
“The first time,” he said, “was painful and kinda scary. But I tried it again because I’d heard that the first time usually wasn’t very good.“  
  
Reece agreed. His first time wasn’t very good, but he wouldn’t get into that now.  
  
“The second time wasn’t really any better. My _boyfriend_ was pretty big, as far as I was concerned, and he was a shitty lover. It was like he was trying to nail me to the bed. I kept telling him to go easy and be more gentle. He would for a bit and then start pounding into me again. Eventually I got rubbed so raw I couldn’t take it anymore and I finished him off with my hand. The next day I ended up feeling _dead_. After that, whenever we got intimate, I wouldn’t let him back inside of me. I kind of liked stroking him; I wouldn’t mind doing that again. But I’m not sure if I’m really into intercourse.”  
  
“It just sounds like you had a **BAD** lover,” Reece told him. “I don’t like big ones either. But if you find one that fits right it can feel really nice. If it's attached to a bloke that knows how to use it, it can feel REALLY nice. Besides, I’ll be there. If he does something you don’t like, I’ll kick his ass.”  
  
“O.K.” Fred said. “If he seems alright then I’ll do it but I might not do intercourse. I’ll have to see at the time how I feel.”  
  
After looking at a bunch of profiles and chatting with a few guys Reece finally picked one guy who seemed like a good fit. In fact, the only thing that was more surprising is that it was somebody he respected as a brother. It was only fair, though, because the rest of the band often teased him on his good looks. Come to think of it, Reece guessed he could've asked for him to send him one before they met. Reece wasn't sure why he didn’t think of that until now. It certainly made meeting _him_ more exciting. Anyway, they had some really interesting conversations over chat. It may seem weird that that was more important to Reece than seeing his face often but he'd have to like someone to sleep with them. Pure physical attraction isn't enough. Reece shook his head as he previously thought that physical attraction can grow from stimulation of the mind. Though, he did like the pictures and movies that _he_ posted. He guessed this would be the right time to reveal the luck guy:  
  
  
  
Reece showed the profile of mutual friend/band member-Jed Thomas- to Fred. They looked through his pictures together and then watched his videos. It was exciting to watch Fred’s reaction. Reece thought that he was getting turned on by the way his fingers fidgeted on his legs and his chest heaved with his breathing. After that Reece let Fred read through their conversations. Reece felt a little like he was breaching some unspoken confidence by doing so but he wanted Fred to understand that the reason he had picked Jed was more than just for pictures of his body. Besides, if Fred agreed, Reece figured they were going to make it up to him. Reece thought that Fred must've been surprised by the depth of conversation that Jed and he had shared; sometimes two or three exchanges a night.  
  
“Should I be jealous?” Fred asked me.  
  
“No, you’re the one I want to be with. “ Reece assured him. After all of this,” he said motioning to the screen, “I consider Jed as a friend. I also really want to play with his…”  
  
“I get it.” Fred said, laughing. Then he got serious again and said, “I think he’ll do, although it feels pretty weird to be picking someone out like this.”  
  
On Jed and Reece's last chat exchange, they agreed on a time and place to meet up. Reece wanted it to be back at Solihull, where he met the rest of the band. The Resorts World Arena had been good luck for him once before and Reece was hoping it would be again. When Fred and Reece arrived near the arena, Jed was the only one there. He was sitting alone on a long, dark bench, dressed in all black with semi-long, curly brown hair. Reece don’t know how he expected Jed to be dressed, but he was nevertheless handsome. Reece thought their fantasy minds filled in the best and worst cases when the reality ends up somewhere in between. Jed was an average looking guy, and for some reason that made Reece really happy. Thankfully Jed wasn't unappealing by any means, Reece would've been disappointed. While he was really good looking, Reece was more enamored than intimidated. As it was he just seemed very real. Fred and Reece had agreed ahead of time that, no matter what course the evening would take, they would at least talk to him.  
  
Reece thought that, judging by the look on Jed's face when we saw him, he must've known, as soon as they walked into the dressing room, that they were the ones he was waiting for. Wanting to be sure he really was the one, as they approached Reece asked him, “You okay there Jed?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said, standing up with a smile.  
  
They greeted each other with Bro Hugs and then they all sat down and started to talk. Jed had said that he went to see the sculpture that he heard about Reece's story about how Fred and him had met. Reece was impressed and thought that this was a good start. They ended up walking around the arena until closing time, talking about their crazy misadventures together. It was then that Jed asked if they wanted to get some dinner together. Before Reece had a chance to answer or ask Fred if he wanted to, Fred answered that he knew a place they could go to. Reece was glad to see Fred warming up to the situation. He was very nervous driving into the city and talking about stuff from favorite celebrities to ice cream flavors seemed to loosen him up.  
  
The three ate at a place across the mall called **The Vintage Brothers** , a hip, pseudo restaurant/pub. During dinner they continued to talk and catch up on recent events in their lives. It seems weird to say that after all of the conversations that Jed and Reece had together. But it is very different exchanging messages over chat and talking face to face. On chat you can re-read what you wrote before you send it; edit your responses. Talking doesn’t give that luxury. Also over chat you can’t see the other person’s expressions, their body language. Based on what Reece had seen tonight, he knew that he had become a much closer friend to Jed than he imagined. But the time had come for Fred and him to decide if they were going to go through with the threesome with Jed. Reece was settled already after their _Facebook_ chats and seeing him in person confirmed it. But Reece had to make sure Fred was comfortable. As Reece excused himself to the bathroom, he gave Fred a sly look so he would know to come too. When he got there Reece asked his friend, “What do you think?”  
  
“He’s nice,” Fred replied, “He’s smart, funny, artsy… I liked him when we all first met,now even more.”  
  
“But do you want to have sex with him?” Reece asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Fred said, “It is weird to think about that. He’d make a good friend to call up and hang out with. But sex…”  
  
“Sex doesn’t have to mean love or commitment. It can just be fun. Besides, sex with Jed is really just a new way for us to have sex with each other, something for us to share.” Fred was quiet for what seemed like a long time. Finally he agreed. Reece kissed gently and hugged him close. “Only as much as you want, O.K.? Your word is law.” Fred nodded and they went back to the table.  
  
Once they sat down Reece said to Jed, “I guess we should talk about why we’re here. You seem like a cool guy. You’re amazing and fun to hang out with. So Fred and I agreed that we would like to go through with this. Do you want to come home with us?”  
  
Jed actually looked a little spooked when Reece said that. It was kind of cute. He agreed. They finished their dinner and headed out to the cab Fred had called for. For the first time that evening no one said anything.

It was getting a little awkward, so Reece whispered, “Just because we’re all going to have sex together doesn’t mean the talking part of the evening is over. Why does talking about sex have to be so taboo?” He thought that maybe he could strike up an interesting conversation and still keep us on topic. It worked and they talked themselves all the way back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

After they arrived at the house, they all lapsed back into an awkward silence again. Reece was afraid if he tried to start up another conversation that they would talk to all hours of the night and end up too tired for the action to be any fun.  
  
“Look,” Reece said, they all know why they were here so he was going to be logical. Before they got started Reece thought they should all take showers.

"Fred and I will go first.” Reece took Fred’s hand and started up the stairs to the bathroom. Once they were all there, Reece turned the water on in the shower. Then he started kissing Fred. The latter was so nervous that he was trembling a little while giggling. Reece had to admit that he felt a little nervous too. But Reece was also really excited so he pulled his band mate close to him and guided Fred's hands up his shirt. Reece removed his white tee as Fred gently squeezed his nipples. The same familiar excitement of touching Fred’s skin was so much more exciting that Reece started pulling both of their clothes off. Reece couldn’t wait to get him into the shower. The warm water ran down their bodies. Reece kissed Fred’s neck, and then left shoulder, then took his right nipple into his mouth and sucked gently on it, running his tongue in circles around it. Reece loved the taste of wet flesh! With Fred’s nipple still in his mouth, Reece looked over at Jed. He had started taking his clothes off. Reece told him to stop.

“I want to watch you undress,” Reece said. Fred and him rubbed soap all over each other’s bodies. The feel of his slippery body was incredible, Reece grinned at the touch.  
  
Reece loved the look of a guy’s pants coming off and there being no underwear underneath. (He loved the same on a girl as well, especially in sweat pants.) “Would you take your pants and underwear off and then put your pants back on?” he asked Jed. “You can use the bedroom down the hall.”

He figured if he was going to fulfill his fantasy then Reece would have it play out the way he wanted. Jed took a long time to return to the bathroom. In the meantime, Fred and Reece rinsed off and got out of the shower. They wrapped towels around themselves.  
  
When Jed came back Reece said, “Your turn.”  
  
Jed took a shallow breath and said, “Before I get undressed, may I kiss you guys?”

Reece pulled Jed towards and kissed his rosy lips. While they kissed Reece gathered up Fred’s hand. Then he guided them together and they began kissing. The sight of the two of them in passionate embrace turned Reece on more than he thought it would. Forget about watching, Reece had to get him naked. He pulled Jed back to him and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his pants down. Reece had seen him naked from times they spent at the pool but a real person is so much nicer than a picture, or movie, even.

As he stepped into the shower Reece said, “Don’t rush, I want to see you enjoy yourself.” He put on a very sensual show; eyes closed and hands all over his body. Reece glanced over at Fred and his gaze was locked on to him and his hand was slowly caressing up and down the length of his thigh.  
  
Jed finished rinsing himself, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Before Reece had a chance to say or do anything, Fred pulled his towel off and began drying him off. Reece did the same from the other side. Then they made their way to the bedroom. Once there they all started kissing and touching each other. It almost seems like a dream now. A tongue on Reece's nipples and fingers rubbing his cock. A dick in one hand and a nut sack in the other. Sometimes Reece wasn’t sure whose tongue was in his mouth. At one point he felt himself gently pushed down on the bed. Jed was between his legs, kissing his thighs. Jed wanted to lie down so Reece pulled him up onto the bed with him. Jed went down on Reece. He was incredible, not too rough. Some guys think they have to go full strength to make somebody else feel it. Jed had a good touch. Reece looked over at Fred and held out his lover's hand for him to come to Reece. As he did Reece guided the smiling youth on top of him. Fred tasted delicious and started squirming as soon as Reece's tongue touched his cock. But Jed’s ministrations were driving him mad and Reece was having a hard time breathing. Reece had to pull Fred off him or he was going to pass out. Wholeheartedly Reece kissed Fred as he felt his orgasm come. Then, as it was finishing, Jed put a finger inside Reece's ass. The feeling of it there as his ass was still contracting was too much and Reece came again. He pulled Jed's hand and face away, trying to catch his breath.

Slowly coming down from the _explosive_ trip Reece finally did and said to Fred, “You should try him out, he’s a wonder.”  
  
Jed went over to Fred and buried his face between his legs. Reece loved seeing Fred squirm and hearing his moans as Jed went down on him. Reece gave Fred little kisses on his lips and neck and ears as Reece watched. Fred’s orgasm was beautiful. Reece couldn’t help but to kiss his friend and stick his tongue in Fred's mouth. Fred sucked at Reece's tongue as his body began to spasm with orgasmic contractions. Once Fred finally relaxed he pulled Jed up to between them on the bed. But Fred had gotten Reece's mouth excited so Reece slid down and took Jed’s dick in his mouth. Reece held him there, in his mouth, as he worked his tongue around the head and shaft. Then Reece had Fred come down to the bottom of the bed with him. Reece liked having Fred watch me suck Jed’s dick. But he wanted Fred to join in too. Reece took Jed's dick out of his mouth and offered it to Jed. Fred's eyes widened as he was a little reluctant at first, but pretty soon his head was bobbing up on his mate's shaft. In fact Reece had to take it back from him when he wanted another turn. It was fun, sharing back and forth, offering and taking.  
  
Reece climbed on top of Jed’s abdomen, facing his feet. Then Reece leaned back, took his dick and started rubbing the head on his entrance. This is why Reece didn’t like dildos. Nothing feels better on his hole than the head of a hard cock.

“You've gotta try this mate,” Reece said to Fred, “It's way better than any toy. No matter hard the dick gets the head stays soft.” Fred took his place on top of Jed and began playing with himself with his dick. Now **THAT** looked sexy. Reece was going crazy at this point. So he straddled Jed’s thighs with his one leg over top of Fred’s leg and the other between his and Jed’s. Reece leaned back slightly and pushed his ass into Jed’s dick, pressing it into Fred. They both immediately started grinding against him. Flashes of movies of bisexual couples sharing toys went through his head. Soon, they found a rhythm and were sliding up and down on him. It felt unbelievably fantastic but the position was a little awkward. Besides, Reece needed that dick inside of him.  
  
Reece apologized to Fred as he took Jed’s dick for himself and lowered himself onto it. Reece grabbed onto Fred and hugged him close, kissing his delectable lips. It was an amazing sensation, Jed inside of me and Fred pressed against Reece. But soon Fred climbed off and lay down next to Jed. Reece lay down on top of him as well. He pulled Jed on top of him and just enjoyed the sensation of his dick sliding in and out of his wanton hole. Then Fred started kissing and sucking on Reece's nipples. Fred kissed all the way down Reece's body. But when his tongue touched Reece's hole the sensation was just too intense.

“ Oh God I’m done,” Reece told him. “It’s your turn.” Besides, he wanted to fuck Fred.  
  
As Jed climbed between Fred’s thighs Reece said, “Wait, I want to put you in.” Reece slid right up tight against him from behind and took hold of his dick. Fred was almost panting as Reece used the tip of Jed’s dick to play with his ass. Once Reece found his lover's opening he pushed hard against Jed, burying his dick inside of him. Fred let out a moan like Reece had never heard from him before. He pulled Jed’s hips back with his hands and pushed Jed back into Fred with his hips.

“Just relax and move with me mate,” Reece said. It didn’t take long for them to find a good rhythm together. Fred was going crazy, writhing and moaning. Reece just kept fucking him until; at last, Jed said he was going to cum. Reece pulled him out and stroked his cock until he came, actually, he came on Fred’s chest. Reece laid down on one side of Fred and Jed fairly fell down on the other side. Once he had the strength, Reece got some tissues and wiped Fred off as best as he could.  
  
All in all it was a really phenomenal experience. They reached a new height in their bond and Fred and Reece got to share a new experience together. All in all, Reece got the opportunity to fulfill a fantasy. Moreover to embrace his true self.


End file.
